Kamen Rider Alucard
by I Am Skull Kid
Summary: Alucard is a vampire that protects the human world from the supernatural creatures that you all know about. One day he meets a beautiful woman named Lia and things take a drastic turn. This version of Alucard takes heavy inspiration from the Team Four Star abridged version of Hellsing ultimate.
1. Bite 1

_Vampires, Werewolves. All of the supernatural creatures that you see in movies and read in books are real. They lurk in the shadows, carefully choosing their victims before devouring them. However there is one who fights against these creatures and his name is Alucard._

* * *

At night in a dark alley, a homeless man was sleeping on some trash when he heard a commotion. He got up and looked around before walking towards the sound. He slowly neared it then said," Hello? Who goes there? "

" Watch your head ya bum. ",a male voice said before the homeless man was pushed down. The homeless man then had blood splatter onto him and the wall before he looked to the side to see that severed head of a troll plop down next to him. The homeless man screamed in terror then he heard," Okay, I need to ask you this one thing. "

The homeless man turned around to only see a pair of blood red sinister shaped, lookup Ultraman Belial eyes and you will see what I mean, eyes on a silhouette that had long messy black hair flowing in the wind. This silhouette also had the trolls decapitated body in hand.

" Why the fuck would you go towards the sound of fighting and bloody murder? That just tells me how much of an idiot you are. ",The silhouette said.

" I thought someone needed help. ",The homeless man said.

" Oh so you're courageous, fan fucking tastic. Gonna go run into oncoming traffic to save a puppy next?! ",The silhouette said rudely. The silhouette sighed then said," I'm sorry for being a bit rude, it's just that when a human comes and gets in my way I can't help but become a bit. PISSED THE FUCK OFF at them. So in any event, You did do something good. "

" What was that? ",the homeless man said in fear.

" You brought me a late night snack. ",the silhouette said before pouncing at the homeless man.

* * *

On the sidewalk, a woman with long dark brown hair was walking to her apartment wearing a waitress uniform. She past the alley and heard rattling then she looked down the alley. This woman looked around then saw the silhouette stand up and look at her. The woman gasped and stood in place, afraid of the silhouette as it stared at her with its blood red eyes.

The silhouette only stared at the woman as she was paralyzed with fear. The woman blinked and the silhouette was now gone. This woman looked around then let out a deep breath before saying," I must've been hallucinating. Been working too many late shifts Lia. "

Lia then walked away from the alley, not noticing the pair of blood red eyes that stared at her from a rooftop.

* * *

At a mansion, the silhouette landed in front of the mansion and changed into a tall man, around 7ft tall, with messy long black hair that went past his shoulders. This man wore a black t shirt that is a bit tight on him, black pants, red ankle high boots and is wearing a red duster coat that is tattered on the bottom.

This man walked towards the mansion door then kicked it open before looking up, revealing blood red eyes and jagged teeth, and saying," I'm home. "

An old yet rather muscular man in a suit came up to the man and said," Good morning Master Alucard. "

" Morning Igor, anything else I need to do before I go hit the town. ",Alucard said as he threw his jacket to Igor. Igor effortlessly caught the jacket then said," Well there have been reports of a group of succubus running a brothel downtown, a restaurant that mysteriously needs new employees every three months, and your father is coming for a routine visit. "

Alucard stopped walking up the stairs and turned to Igor with a surprised look on his face before he said," Did I hear that last part correctly? "

" Why yes sir. Your father is coming to visit. ",Igor said. Alucard sighed then he said," Igor, Why am I just now finding out about this? "

" Because the carrier pigeon arrived just a few hours ago. Takes them a few days to get from place to the next. ",Igor said. Alucard stayed silent then said," I need to make a call. "

Two minutes later, Alucard was on the phone shouting," A carrier pigeon, a fucking carrier pigeon?! Really Dad?! It's the 21st century for crying out loud, send a fucking email! Or better yet, pick up the damn phone and call me ya old sack of shit! Seriously, I could've spruced up the place and gotten us coke and hookers by now if you had called but no! You wanna do things the old fucking fashion way like when you were growing up and not the simple and fast way like me! "

Alucard sighed then said," Anyway, I may be out when you first arrive so when you get here make yourself at home. Call me back if you can, love you bye. " before putting the phone on the hook. Igor came up to Alucard and handed him a glass of red liquid, which Alucard took and gulped down. Alucard then handed Igor the glass while saying," Thank you Igor. Although next time add more whiskey, I can't even get buzzed by that amount. "

" I would but I also drink the whiskey sir. I need it to be focused when I play poker. ",Igor said.

" You still play poker drunk? ",Alucard asked.

" Yes sir. ",Igor said.

" Have you ever won by doing that? ",Alucard asked.

" A better question is have I ever lost. ",Igor said with a smirk. Alucard looked at the butler then said," You have just become even more awesome than you already were. "

" I do try my best. ",Igor said.

" Anyway, I'm going back out to check on that restaurant and something else. ",Alucard said while he and Igor walked to the door. Igor chuckled and said," Something else? Might I ask if this something else is actually a someone else? "

" No, no you may not. Hasta la bye bye. ",Alucard said while grabbing his coat and walking out of the mansion. Igor closed the door then said," He's definitely going to see someone. Hope she's nice. "

* * *

In a small apartment, Lia awoke to an alarm clock going off and she hit the button stopping it before sitting up in her bed and yawning while stretching. She then stepped out of her bed and walked into her kitchen.

A grey cat brushed by Lia's foot then she got her knees and picked up the cat while happily saying," Hey Gabi, You hungry? "

Lia put her cat down then got out a can of cat food, opened it, and put it into a cat bowl. Gabi walked over to the bowl and began eating as Lia petted her. Lia smiled then she looked at the clock and said," Oh fuck, I gotta get to work. "

Lia then ran into her bathroom.

* * *

At a restaurant, Lia walked into the restaurant wearing a black button up, black capris, and black running shoes as well as having her hair being tied back into a messy ponytail. Lia walked into the back and said," I'm sorry for being late. "

" This is the second time this week Lia. We have people out there waiting to be served and you're one of the only two waitresses I have so get to it. ",A man in a beige suit said as he handed Lia an apron. Lia put on the apron and asked," Wait I thought Kylie and Sonia were gonna come in today? "

" No they both disappeared on me. Now quit talking and go do your job. ",The man said while handing Lia some menus. Lia nodded then she began waiting tables.

* * *

Elsewhere, Alucard was walking down the street saying," How hard is it to find a damn restaurant that has people disappearing from. "

Alucard groaned then said," Haven't had this much trouble since that time in Istanbul. Still wonder why that got so mad at me for throwing that party. "

Alucard then walked past a window before walking backwards and looking into the window of the place he passed to see Lia giving a table their food.

" That's the chick from last night and I must say that she is hot. ",Alucard said while grinning. Alucard then turned his back to the window and said," How should I go about this? Be a respectful gentleman and kindly ask her out? Fuck that shit, we're gonna do this the Alucard way. "

* * *

Alucard walked into the restaurant and sat down at an empty table before putting his feet on the table and leaning back in his chair.

A waiter came up to Alucard and said," Sir could you please take your feet off the table. "

" Nope. ",Alucard said. The waiter was about to speak but Alucard quickly said," I'm not putting my feet down so you might as well stop before ya even start. "

" But sir. ",The waiter said.

" Bitch say what? ",Alucard said with a smirk. The waiter was confused and opened his mouth to which Alucard repeated," Bitch say what? "

" What? ",The waiter questioned. Alucard burst out laughing then said," You fell for it ya fucking pansy. "

The waiter groaned then said," Anyway sir, What would you like me to get you to drink? "

" I would like for the hot girl to be my server and for you to fuck off. ",Alucard said. The waiter groaned then tried to speak but Alucard quickly said," Do I have to say it again. Fuck off dude, You smell like dog. Not even good smelling dog, like a dog that wallows in its own shit type dog. "

The waiter sighed in frustration then he went into the back and talked to the man in the beige suit.

Alucard looked over at the men then squinted his eyes before saying," I believe I've stumbled across the rumored restaurant. If that's the case then that means this girl could be in danger and I can't have that hot ass dying. "

Lia walked past Alucard's table and Alucard grabbed her by her arm, keeping her in place. Lia gasped then she looked at Alucard as he smiled and said," Question, when do you happen to get off work? "

" What? I get off at closing and why do you wanna know? ",Lia asked.

" Because I want to be your last customer and I want you to be my server. ",Alucard said with a cheeky grin. Lia nodded then Alucard let her go and she went into the back. Lia felt her arm then the man in the beige suit asked," What's wrong Lia? "

" That guy in the red coat, he touched me and his hands were freezing. Not to mention, he said he wants me as his server and he wants to be our last customer. ",Lia explained while looking at Alucard. The man in the beige suit nodded then said," We will oblige him then. Now get back to work. "

Lia nodded then walked away from the man. The man then scowled at Alucard and said," Who are you exactly? "

* * *

That night, Alucard was the only customer in the restaurant and he had two stacks of plates in front of him and he belched before saying," Okay that was amazing. "

Lia put out a forced smile before saying," Great now can you please pay and leave. "

" Well that's rude. ",Alucard said.

" It's not like you haven't heard earned it. You have literally cussed out my colleague four times today and scared off several families. ",Lia said in an annoyed tone.

" Oh come on you can't blame me for those families. How was I supposed to know their kids couldn't handle my jokes? ",Alucard said.

" They were like five and you talked about very sexual and gruesome things. ",Lia said.

" Oh that's nothing. They were gonna learn about it anyway, might as well learn early. ",Alucard said. Lia groaned then said," Why do I have to deal with you? "

" Because your hot and I want to know you better. ",Alucard said cheekily. Lia walked away from Alucard while putting down the check. Alucard looked at the check then said," If she expects me to pay for this, I'm not going to. "

* * *

In the back of the restaurant, Lia sighed then the man in the beige suit came up to her and said," Hey Lia, I need to talk to you in back. "

Lia nodded then the two walked into a office.

Once in the office, Lia walked up to the desk then said," So what do you need to talk to me about? "

Lia then turned around and became frightened by the look on the man's face. The man growled then said," I was hoping to have you be around for at least another week but since he is here I must hasten my plan. Oh well, You will taste great either way. "

The man then revealed his sharp teeth and his eyes changed to that of a wolves. Lia backed away in fear before falling on her butt and backing up into the desk. Lia could only stare at the monstrous man in front of her and she said," What the fuck are you? "

The man growled then gained a look of confusion and looked around while saying," What's that noise? "

Lia became confused and began to try and move away from the monstrous man.

Suddenly, Alucard burst through the door and drop kicked the man into the wall. Alucard landed on his feet and said," And Alucard delivers one badass drop kick to the stiff in a suit. "

Alucard then looked at Lia and said," Hey there. "

Lia gained a surprised look then she said," Look out! " while pointing behind Alucard. Alucard did a kick the moon flip and as he came down revealed a desert eagle pistol and shot the attacker in the head, making the attackers head explode.

Lia screamed then Alucard said," Please don't do that. It won't help in the slightest. "

Alucard then stood up and looked at the man he put into a wall to see that he was waking up and growling. Alucard then grabbed Lia by her arm and said," Time to go. " before they ran out of the room.

The man stood up and tore off his clothes and skin to reveal a werewolf with brown fur. Three hairless werewolves approached the door and looked at the dead body and whimpered.

The alpha werewolf looked at three and said," After them! "

The four werewolves then ran out of the restaurant.

* * *

Down the street, Alucard and Lia continued running then they stopped near a park and Alucard said," Well that was one helluva rush back there. Don't you think? "

Lia looked at Alucard with surprise as she stuttered," What was that? What are they? Who are you?! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! "

Alucard looked at Lia and said," Stop yelling. Also you act like you've never seen a werewolf before. Oh right you're human and most likely haven't. "

" Th-th-my boss and coworkers are werewolves. ",Lia stuttered in fear. Alucard nodded while saying," Yep and they are coming to kill me and eat you. Fun times ain't it. "

" No, that is not fun. ",Lia said.

" Well you've never lived then. ",Alucard said with a grin. Lia tried to find the words to speak before almost shouting," Who are you, You weirdo! "

Alucard opened his mouth to speak but he was pounced on by the alpha werewolf and had his head slammed into a tree, making it explode. Lia screamed and backed away as the three hairless werewolves circled around her. The alpha werewolf chuckled then walked towards Lia and said," Now where we? "

Suddenly, a bullet went by the alpha werewolf's head and he said," What the? " and turned around. Alucard's body was standing aiming his pistol at the alpha werewolf and his head was regenerating as was his hair. Lia covered her mouth and grabbed her stomach, trying not to throw up from the sight.

Once his head was fully regenerated, Alucard moved his jaw around and shook his head before looking at the Alpha werewolf and saying," Ya know, I was planning to go easy on you all but you just smashed my head into a tree plus you keep trying to eat that chick. So now I am gonna kill ya and I'mma kill you real good. "

Alucard then had his gun disappear before he raised his hand in the air while saying," Blood moons light shall rain down tonight as the vampire comes to do what's right. Henshin. "

A red and black ball of energy shot into the air before raining down blood red energy onto Alucard. The cloud disappeared and Alucard stood with his appearance now changed.

Alucard had a blood red suit over his entire body that had glowing red lines run up the sides and front of the suit. Black armor was on his chest, knees, elbows, and arms, with the front of the chest armor and sides of the shoulders having white crosses on them. There was also faint dried blood splatter across most of the chest and some of the has white gloves and boots, with the gloves having white armor on top of them. The helmet was black with blood red sinister eyes, a jagged line going across the portion of the helmet where the mouth would be, and long messy black hair as well as the face of the helmet extending into bat ears. There is also a bit of dried blood splatters on the helmet, especially around the mouth.

Lia gasped then said," You're that thing I saw the other night. " while pointing at Alucard.

The werewolves trembled in fear then the Alpha said," Y-your him! The hunter known as "

" Alucard is my name. Killin bitches is my game. ",Alucard said before speeding towards the alpha werewolf and punching him dead in the stomach. The alpha werewolf flew back and crashed into a bus stop.

Alucard chuckled then dodged a slash from one the hairless werewolves while saying," Nope. "

Alucard kneed the hairless werewolf in the chin then punched it three times before tossing it into the other two. The three hairless werewolves fell to the ground then got up and found that Alucard was gone.

Alucard appeared behind them while saying," Surprise bitches! "

The three hairless werewolves turned around and were spin kicked across the face. Alucard grabbed one of the werewolves and said," And Alucard is about to do his signature move. They told him it was banned but he didn't give a shit. "

Alucard then slammed the werewolf down on his knee, tearing it in half, as he said," The backbreaker! "

The hairless werewolves had looks of horror and they backed away from him. Alucard threw the halved body down then said," And the crowd is horrified by the merciless nature of Alucard. Oh wait they can see what he's about to do next and it ain't good. "

Alucard then appeared in between the two werewolves and grabbed one of their tongues before swinging their entire body around hitting the other werewolf with it. Alucard then put the werewolf onto its feet before grabbing it's jaw and saying," Were you planning on using this? "

The werewolf nodded fervently and Alucard said," Damn shame. "

Alucard then ripped off the werewolf's jaw before tossing it aside. Alucard looked at the last of the hairless werewolves and said," Wanna play a game? "

The hairless wolf quickly began running away from Alucard and he laughed while saying," I love it when they run. "

Alucard then revealed his pistol and said, in a bad Australian accent," Now here on the discovery channel, I'm Alucard and today we're gonna learn how to royally fuck a werewolf with one bullet. "

Alucard then fired his gun and the running werewolf's head exploded.

Alucard laughed loudly and said," I shot him in the ass and his head exploded. Ha ha ha ha! "

Lia, who watched this entire fight in horror, could only stare at Alucard while being paralyzed in fear. She then said," What the hell is going on? "

The alpha werewolf walked up behind Lia and hauled her into the air. Alucard spun around and saw the alpha werewolf holding Lia, which made him say," I completely forgot about also put that woman down. I called dibs! "

The alpha werewolf chuckled then said," Like I care about your dibs. If I cannot have this woman then you can't either. "

The alpha werewolf then stabbed Lia through her stomach before tossing her down to the ground.

" Okay now that was just a dick move. ",Alucard said.

The alpha werewolf chuckled then said," You should know. "

Alucard sighed then said," I'mma put my foot through your chest now. "

Alucard then sped towards the alpha werewolf before dodging a swipe from the wolf's claws. Alucard's right boot was covered in blood red and black energy then he punched the Alpha werewolf across the face. He then jumped up and kicked the alpha werewolf in the chest with his energy covered foot.

The alpha werewolf stumbled back then his body burst into a pile of blood and viscera.

Alucard nodded and said," Well cross that off the list. Oh shit, that girl is still dying. "

Alucard ran over to Lia, who was struggling to breath as she coughed up blood. Alucard looked at her and said," Dammit, dammit, dammit all to hell. "

Lia began the close her eyes and Alucard looked at her. He then groaned and said," Oh I am gonna regret this. "

Alucard then lifted Lia's arm and tore off her sleeve before having his armor disappear. He moved Lia's arm close to his mouth before biting her arm. Lia's eyes shot open and she screamed in agony and Alucard continued to bite down on her arm.

* * *

 **Hello there, here's the cast, so far, for this story. Well Alucard has no one to be an image so just imagine him a young Caucasian man with everything I described him as.**

 **Crystal Reed as Lia**

 **Peter Capaldi as Igor**


	2. Bite 2

At Alucard's mansion, he opened the doors and shouted," Igor take me to my dungeon. "

" You mean the regular dungeon or your sex dungeon? ",Igor said while walking up to Alucard.

" Regular dungeon. If you wanna know why I ask it's because of the hot woman I am holding in my arms. ",Alucard said as he walked into the mansion holding an unconscious Lia in his arms. Igor nodded then he and Alucard walked further up the stairs.

The next morning, Lia awoke and gasped before screaming in agony. Lia gritted her teeth then she tossed and turned before turning on her side and throwing up some blood. Lia stopped screaming and panted for air then she looked around to see that she was in a dungeon. She sat up then she looked at herself to see that she was only in her sports bra and underwear while also being barefoot. Lia also noticed that she had shackles on her wrist and a collar on her neck.

Lia then heard voices coming from outside before the door opened and Alucard said," Hi hot waitress chick. "

Lia became frightened and she instinctively backed as far away from Alucard while saying," Get away from me. "

" Wow this is a first. Usually women come towards me not run away then again I did mercilessly kill werewolves in front of you. ",Alucard said. Lia looked at Alucard then said," Where am I and where are my clothes? "

" You're in my house and I burned your clothes. ",Alucard said with a grin.

" What?! Why am I in your house and why burn my clothes? ",Lia asked.

" Reason for being in my house, because if you went anywhere else a whole lot of people would be dead. Reason for burning your clothes, because they werewolf scent on them and I wanted to see your body and I must say. Damn, you are even more hot than I thought you were. Plus you have a nice ass. ",Alucard said. Lia scowled at Alucard and tried to charge at him but she was held back and choked by the shackles.

" I wouldn't try breaking those, they hurt extensively. I should know, my dad locked me in here whenever I got in trouble at school. ",Alucard said with a grin. Lia only stared at Alucard then he grabbed her by her cheeks and looked into her eyes while saying," Wow, eyes have already gone red and you haven't even gone on a blood rage yet. "

" What are you talking about? ",Lia asked while scowling at Alucard. Alucard stared down at Lia then he heard the door open and a old voice say," Alucard! "

" Oh shit, he's arrived. I'll be back. ",Alucard said before he ran out of the room. Lia sat down and just listened to a conversation between Alucard and an unfamiliar voice.

Alucard then came in grumbling then he undid the shackles and took the chain of the collar in his hand while saying," Come on. "

Alucard then walked out of the room pulling the chain, which made Lia follow him.

The walked to the main staircase and Alucard said," Here she is Dad. "

Lia looked down the stairs to see Igor and a man with dark brown shoulder length hair and a trimmed moustache and goatee standing at the bottom. The man wore a black suit with a red tie and black shoes.

The man walked up to Lia, who became fearful and only looked at him. This man looked Lia up and down then said," And you turned this woman into one of us because she was dying? "

" Yeah. ",Alucard said while crossing his arms over his chest. The man sighed then said," I commend you for your act of kindness Alucard however she wouldn't have been put in this position if you had acted rationally and dealt with the wolves quickly. "

" That's no fun. ",Alucard said.

" Alucard. ",the man said.

" Oh fucking fine. I'm sorry for having fun. ",Alucard said begrudgingly. The man sighed then he looked at Lia and said," I am terribly sorry for what has happened to you ma'am but I can assure you that after you drink human blood then you will be able to live freely again. "

" What do you mean by drink human blood? Who are you guys? ",Lia asked.

" Did you not tell her yet? ",The man asked Alucard.

" No I haven't told her yet, she only woke five minutes ago. ",Alucard said rudely. The man sighed then said," I am Vlad Dracula and you have met my son Alucard along with his caretaker Igor. We all our vampires that protect the human world from supernatural threats. "

Lia nodded and had an astonished look on her face then Alucard cheekily said," And I turned you into a vampire because you were dying. "

Lia looked at Alucard and said," I'm a vampire now? "

" Yes, which also means that you are now Alucard's responsibility. ",Vlad said.

" Exactly. Hold the fucking phone, what?! ",Alucard said with surprise while turned to his father.

" You know the rules Alucard; after you change a human into a vampire they are your responsibility and serve you until they ingest human blood. ",Vlad said before turning on his heel and walking down the stairs.

Lia and Alucard had displeased looks on their faces then Alucard said," But I saved her life and she hasn't even had a blood rage yet. Also you know I don't do well with responsibility. "

" Then this will be an important lesson for you. I shall return soon now goodbye. ",Vlad said as he exited the mansion and the doors closed behind him. Lia looked at Alucard and said," Please tell me he was joking when he said that I am your servant until I drink human blood. "

" Sadly he wasn't. Dammit now I am pissed beyond all belief. ",Alucard said angrily. Igor looked at Alucard and said," Then maybe you should go deal with those succubi I told you about. "

" Good idea Igor. Let's go kill some boner killers. ",Alucard said while walking down the stairs, pulling Lia along. Igor cleared his throat then said," Sir, take the lady by her house so she can get some clothes first. "

" Yes I would like that as well as a bit more of an explanation. ",Lia said shyly. Alucard groaned then said," Fine. I'll take you by your house. "

Igor put Alucard's coat over Lia, to which she thanked him, while Alucard said," Hey that's my coat. "

" Hey she's practically naked and is getting used to being vampire. ",Igor said.

" Don't you back sass me. ",Alucard said annoyed.

" You know I am gonna keep doing it. ",Igor said. Alucard gritted his teeth while Lia giggled, which made the tall man yank on the collar chain and laughed.

In the city, Alucard and Lia were walking around then Alucard said," Okay so before we do anything, you're drinking some blood. Now where's a homeless person? "

" I'm not drinking blood. ",Lia said. Alucard gained a confused look then he turned to the girl and said," You're not what? "

" I am not drinking blood. It's disgusting and wrong. ",Lia said.

" It's also the only way you can be rid of me. Well in terms of being my servant, I'd still be your master either way. ",Alucard said. Lia scowled at Alucard then said," Is there ever a time where you're not asshole? "

" Nope, I am one all of the time. ",Alucard said. The two scowled at one another then Lia said," I won't drink blood. "

" Yes you will. ",Alucard said.

" No I won't. ",Lia said determined. Alucard stared at Lia, and she stared at him then Alucard smirked and said," This may not be so bad after all. Now let's go to your place. "

" It's right here. ",Lia said while walking up to a door. Alucard grinned and yanked the chain in his hand. Lia gagged as she went back towards Alucard. Alucard caught Lia then said," Ha ha ha ha okay that was both funny and a turn on. "

Lia elbowed Alucard in the stomach and he keeled over while saying," Ow my stomach. "

Lia smirked then she and Alucard walked into the building.

Inside Lia's house, Lia had put on some black leggings and a baggy grey pullover before walking into her living room and seeing Alucard pointing his gun at Gabi. Lia gasped then appeared on the other side of the room holding Gabi while saying," What the hell is wrong with you?! "

" I hate cats! ",Alucard said while pointing his gun at Gabi. Lia's eyes glowed a brighter shade of red then Alucard said," Whoa, I just noticed your eyes are brighter than mine. Odd. "

" Oh right I forgot to ask about that. Why didn't we burn up when in the sunlight? ",Lia asked while petting Gabi. Alucard raised an eyebrow then said," Why would that happen? "

" I mean isn't sunlight harmful to vampires? ",Lia asked, genuinely confused.

" Hell no, What made you think sunlight hurts vampires?! That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard. ",Alucard said. Lia pointed to a book she had on her shelf and Alucard immediately shot the book. Lia screamed in fear and surprise then she walked over to the tall man and said," Why did you do that?! "

" Because that book is a piece of shit for saying such bullshit about my race. Seriously, the sun hurts vampires? Who the fuck believes that? ",Alucard said.

" That's not a good reason to shoot the book or my bookshelf. ",Lia said while pointing at her bookshelf which now had a huge hole in it.

" It is in my book now shut up and follow me because we have succubi to kill. ",Alucard said while taking hold of the chain from Lia's collar. Lia groaned as she put down Gabi and followed Alucard. The two opened the door of the apartment and an old man was standing there.

" Oh hi Mr. Santiago. ",Lia said with a forced smile.

" Don't Mr Santiago me. Your rent is late for the third time Lia, so pay me now or you and your friend here will have to get out. ",Mr Santiago said. Alucard looked at Lia and asked," Who is this old guy? "

" He's my landlord. ",Lia said. Alucard nodded then he put his hand on Mr Santiago's head. Mr Santiago then took out his wallet and gave Alucard all of his money before saying," I'll gladly take care of Gabi for as long as needed. "

Alucard smirked then he took his hand off of Mr Santiago's head and walked out of Lia's apartment, with Lia following him.

On the sidewalk, Alucard, now having his coat back on, and Lia walking and Lia asked," What did you do to my landlord back there? "

" Mind controlled him. I told him that you no longer have to pay rent, can come and go as you please, and he has to take care of the cat. I also told him to give me all of his money. ",Alucard said with a smile. Lia had a puzzled look on her face then she said," I don't know whether to be mad or happy about the things involving me. "

" I don't give a shit which one you are. ",Alucard said. Lia growled at Alucard then said," You're an asshole. "

" I know I am. ",Alucard said. Lia groaned in frustration then rubbed her arms while asking," Why am I so cold and why did you drag me out of my place before I could at least put on my sandals? "

" Firstly, I am in a hurry plus I want you to never wear shoes. ",Alucard said. Lia raised an eyebrow then Alucard said," It's one of my fetishes, don't judge or I will shoot you. Secondly, You're cold because now you're a vampire, like me, meaning that your kinda undead. "

Lia looked forward then said," I'm not liking this so far you know that. Strangely not just because I am stuck with you. "

Lia then bumped into Alucard as he stopped walking and faced a run down boarded up building. Lia looked at the building then asked," Please tell me this isn't the place. "

" It is. The succubi are all in there with a gaggle of lonely men, CEO's, and cheating husbands who I'm gonna shoot for fun. ",Alucard said as he pulled out two desert eagle pistols and smiled wickedly. Lia put down Alucard's guns and said," Hold on, you're not go do what you did last night are you? Because if so then I am staying out here. "

" Oh I am gonna do that but you aren't staying out here. ",Alucard said before he yanked on the chain, which made Lia fly towards him. Alucard caught Lia and put her over his shoulder before walking towards the building with Lia hitting Alucards back and yelling," No! Put me down! Alucard! "

" Ha ha, keep trying it won't work. ",Alucard said as he kicked down the door of the building. Alucard then walked further into the building before looking around and smelling. Lia looked at Alucard then asked," Are you sniffing me? "

" No, maybe. I am trying to get the scent of succubus. ",Alucard said.

" You can do that? Can I do that? ",Lia asked.

" Yeah but you gotta have a blood rage before you can gain your abilities. ",Alucard said before he turned to a boarded up wall and walked over to it while saying," Here they are. "

Inside a lavish club, many men were accompanied by gorgeous women and were going into rooms or were in the main area at the bar. Suddenly, a door on the top floor was kicked open and everyone looked up to see Alucard step in. Alucard let Lia down and turned her around before putting his arm over her shoulders and saying," Hello there pissants, most of you know that I'm Alucard and whenever I show up it means that you're royally fucked. Now while I'd like to have sex with each and everyone of you women, I can't because you all need to die. "

" Why hello there Alucard, long time no see. ",said a woman in a black dress as she walked into the center of the room. Alucard smirked and said," Alesha, I should've known I'd see your sexy ass here. "

Lia looked at Alucard then whispered," You know her? "

" Ex-girlfriend. ",Alucard said.

" So who's your target and the girl? ",Alesha asked.

" My target is all of the succubi in here, which I am certain you're the leader of. The girl is Lia, she's just recently turned into a vampire and you know what that means. ",Alucard said while grabbing the collar on Lia's neck. Lia looked at Alucard as he whispered to her," This thing has been inhibiting your blood rage, which is when you kill everything in sight save for me. It's a thing that happens when you first become a vampire as well as other times. "

" Wait but I don't wanna kill anyone. ",Lia said with a fearful look on her face. Alucard took the collar off and said," Too bad. "

Lia stumbled slightly then her eyes glowed and she looked at everyone and opened her mouth, revealing her teeth to now be like Alucard's including fangs. Alucard smirked then said," Anyone who wants to live may want to run. Now go have fun girl. "

Lia smiled evilly then she practically disappeared from where she stood. She appeared in front of the workers then punched them so hard their head came off.

The other women, save for Alesha, turned into their true forms which is when their skin was violet and they had bat like wings along with claws on each finger.

Lia killed one of the men then charged at the succubi and punched a hole through one of them before she ripped it in half. The succubi began to attack Lia until she kicked them all aside. Lia launched herself towards the succubi.

" She has just become three times hotter now time for us to fight Alesha. Henshin. ",Alucard said while putting his hand into the air. Alesha simply crossed her arms then she gained black armor over her torso, arms, and lower legs. Alesha also now had red skin with black markings and fangs protruding through her face.

Alucard, who was now in his armor, cracked his neck before he jumped down and kicked at Alesha. Alesha dodged the kick then kicked at Alucard, who blocked it before throwing a punch at Alesha. Alesha dodged the punch before tried to elbow Alucard, but he caught the attack.

" Hmm, still good as ever Alucard. ",Alesha said while smirking.

" Thanks you're still good too. ",Alucard said. He then dodged a punch before jumping back and revealing his pistols. Alesha had violet and black energy cover his hand then she fired energy burst at Alucard as he shot at her.

Alucard ran around the room shooting at Alesha then he jumped at her and kicked her in the face. Alesha stumbled then pushed Alucard's gun away from her face before punching him in the chest three times then kicking him. Alucard stumbled back then evaded a punch while jumping up and aiming his pistol at Alesha's head. Alesha narrowly dodged a shot then ran towards the bar as Alucard shot at her, hitting a few of the men that were trying to exit the club.

" Dammit can these guys quit running into my line of fire. ",Alucard said. Lia then ran past Alucard and killed a man before pouncing onto a flying succubus and biting it in the neck, making blood spray out, and tearing out their throat. Lia jumped off the succubus and landed in front of a man before going to bite him in the neck. The man was then shot in the head by Alucard and Alucard picked up Lia.

Lia tried to get out of Alucard's grip but he was stronger than her. He then got closer to her ear and said," Attack the flying women. "

Lia smiled insanely and growled before leaping into the air, grabbing onto a flying succubus. Alucard looked at the insane Lia then sighed before getting punched in the chest by Alesha.

Alesha chuckled then said," Ladies, deal with these two and leave no human alive. See ya later Alucard. " before revealed her wings and blasted a hole through the roof and flying out.

Alucard stood up and said," Dammit. Well at least I get to kill the rest of these damn succubi. "

Alucard then noticed three succubi flying towards him and easily dodged them before shooting all of them in their wings. Lia stomped on a succubus's head then used her nails to slice one in half.

Alucard continued to shoot succubi out of the air then he said," Okay now that all of the humans that are alive have gone. Time for the clean up. "

The blood spatter on the shoulder pads of Alucard's armor glowed then jumped off to the sides and changed into big Dobermans that had all black fur with spots of red on it and blood red eyes. These dogs snarled then Alucard said," Feeding time boys. "

Both dogs ran around the club consuming corpses and succubi alike before they came back to Alucard and changed back into blood spatter on his armor.

Lia stopped in front of Alucard and looked around while growling then she turned around when she smelled blood. Lia smiled then she stopped in place when Alucard put the collar onto her and she fell over. Alucard caught Lia then helped her stand up straight. Lia shook her head and said," What happened? Why can't I remember anything? "

" You went on your first blood rage, killed a lot of the succubi and customers. ",Alucard said while his armor disappeared. Lia looked at Alucard in disbelief then images of her rampage came into her head and she gained a horrified look before saying," No, no. No no no no, I didn't want to do that. I didn't want to. "

Lia was then surprised when Alucard hugged her and put her head in his chest. Lia then hugged Alucard back and began crying. Alucard had an understanding expression on his face as he said," It's okay, let it out. Just let it out. " and rubbed Lia's back.

A few minutes later, Lia and Alucard were walking back to Alucard's mansion in silence. Alucard had taken the collar off of Lia and was holding it in his hand. Lia just looked at the ground as the two walked then she asked," So now that I've done that blood rage thing, will I have powers like yours? "

" Somewhat. You're not immortal like me so don't go getting your head shoved into a tree, but you can heal from injuries such as losing an arm or getting shot. You also have enhanced strength, speed, senses plus you can jump really high and live for one helluva long time.",Alucard explained. Lia nodded then she asked," Will I ever get like that again? "

" You will but only when you're angered or frightened enough. This is only until you become a full vampire. ",Alucard said. Lia nodded then she said," I'm still not gonna drink blood. "

" I know and that's your choice. Just know that we're stuck with one another because of it. ",Alucard said. Lia chuckled then said," I don't mind being stuck with you, even if you're an asshole. "

" Heh, that's a first. Well I don't mind being stuck with you if you're a bit of a goody goody. ",Alucard said. The two walked in silence then Lia asked," Why did you hug me back there? "

" Because I know how hard it can be going through your first blood rage when you've never killed anyone before. It's like you just learned how evil you can be then are horrified by your actions. ",Alucard said. Lia nodded then she asked," Can I wear socks at least when I am with you? "

" Nope. You're staying barefoot all the time or at you can wear slide in sandals. ",Alucard said with a smile.

" I am fine with that. You have a weird fetish. ",Lia said while smiling.

" You cannot talk, I went through your internet history while in your place. You're into some kinky shit Lia. ",Alucard said while poking Lia in the shoulder. Lia began to blush then she said," No I am not. "

" Yes you are woman! Don't deny it! Be like me and wear your freakiness proudly! ",Alucard shouted. Lia looked at Alucard and said," Keep it down, you're gonna wake up the neighborhood. "

" Fuck the neighborhood and they're sleep! I'm Alucard! ",Alucard said while putting up two middle fingers. Lia looked at Alucard and couldn't help but smile while saying," You're an asshole.."

" I know I am. ",Alucard said smugly. The two then continued to talk as they walked to Alucard's home.

 **New cast member.** **Luke Evans as Vlad**


End file.
